


Fates Own Hand

by MoreLikeBrothers



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, The Third Brother, Vampire Moriarty, Vampires, superlock, vampirelock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreLikeBrothers/pseuds/MoreLikeBrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Team Free Will receive a call from Sherriff Jody Mills and Inspector Greg Lestrade, they are pulled into a case which they won't soon forget. And it certainly has a bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Hunt Again

**Author's Note:**

> Upload every Friday because Friday is a good day :)  
> "Maybe all the things that you know that are precious to you could be swept away by fates own hand" - Blood Brothers, Iron Maiden.

"Get the beer?" Dean urged as he looked up from the leather diary as Sam walked in the bunker's door.

Sam looked at him puzzled. "Of course I got the beer, who do you think I am?" He set down two bottles, riddled in condensation and eager to be opened and sat at his suspiciously closed laptop opening it, examining for unwanted fingerprints. "Have you been on my laptop again?"

"No." Dean scowled in denial. His etching mouth closed around the thin of the beer bottle and bent off the cap with his teeth, spitting it onto the floor.

Sam looked up at the sharp noise of the cap, hitting the wood. "Dude!?" Sam jutted out his hands and looked toward the floor.

Deans eyes followed Sam's gaze to the litter on the floor of their home. "Ill get it later." He returned to flicking through the crisp, aged pages of the shelled book revising for cases. 

"Its been a while since Crowley last whipped up hell." Sam spoke up chuckling, creating a pun that made Dean cringe.

Dean sighed as he looked up. "Thats my job Sammy. I hear he's working with someone else now anyway, he isn't our problem."

"Working with someone else? How could you not have told me that? We could be out there searching for him, instead of being banged up in here."

"Crowley left no traces, nobody knows where he went. That's good Sammy. We don't have to worry."

"Well can we at least do something? I just don't want to sit here all day drinking beer and deleting the history you left behind." Sam's eyes widened at the links on his computer.

"Cas will be here soon so, we can work it out when he gets here." Dean smiled up from sipping his beer, his green eyes glazed with the distant wonder of someone he hadn't seen for so long. 

"Cas? Didn't he go back to heaven?" Sam's fingers created a rhythm on the side of his keyboard, beating the surface of his laptop one after the other, preoccupied. 

"He did at first but there was nothing that he could do there, he was unwanted. So, he returns to us and he is going to stay, alright?" Dean stroked his fingers along the glass creating an infinite line which drew to an end when Castiel strutted through the door.

"Speak of the devil." Dean looked to Sam boastfully as he walked to greet the angel. Sam shook his head in response returning to the glazing screen of 'his' laptop history, pretending to look busy. 

"Cas." Deans cheerful greeting dragged as he hugged Castiel welcomingly. 

"Dean." Castiels gravelly voice breathed onto Deans neck as he accepted the hug. 

Castiel looked over as he drew away from Deans greeting, deans arms still clutching the angles shoulders. "Sam." He nodded.

Sam looked up giving a quick glance and flicking his hand in a short wave before his eyes, again, met the screen.

Castiel looked toward Dean as if offended and arched his eyebrows. "He's been glued to that thing for a while, don't take it personally." Dean gestured Cas toward a chair pulling it out for him to sit on, checking Sam's gaze.

"Looks like you've been glued to it as well." Sam's face tilted toward the brightness and squinted, astonished. 

Deans eyes flickered around Sam's worried face and his silver desktop lid until his eyes set on Cas.

"Beer?" His hands were pointing to the cardboard alcohol case. 

''Thanks. But no." Castiel tensed in his chair, resting his elbows against the wood.

''Have it your way.'' Dean shrugged and sat down awkwardly.

Castiel began to flicker his eyes across the bunker, distantly. He drew in a sharp breath, shaking his knee and twitching, attracting unintentional attention. 

Sam's eyebrows crawled upward, almost reaching his hair line whilst he looked between Dean and Cas. 

''Cas? Everything alright there?'' Dean's brow contracted against Sam's wide eyes.

''Vampires.'' Cas' eyes squinted as they zig-zagged across the accommodation. 

''Cas, you sure you don't need a beer?'' Sam's concern was genuine although it failed to come across.

''No Sammy. Don't pressure the guy, his spidey senses are tingling.'' Deans hand surrendered in Sam's direction. 

''Its calling me.'' Cas looked at Dean, not blinking, just staring at him blankly, waiting for a reaction. Dean stared right back unintentionally, getting lost in the magnificent blue, burdened angelic. He startled a bit when the phone began to ring, partially the fact Cas spooked him, and also because he was somewhere else.

''Now my spidey senses are tingling.'' Dean wore a smokey expression as he watched Sam move to the phone. 

"It's Jody." He furrowed his brow before he picked up the phone. "Hey," 

"Hey. You boys in town? Might have a little something that will interest you." She said, although her voice was cheery, there lay a line of seriousness below it. 

"Uh yeah, we're in town. What's up?" Sam asked, nodding his brother over to the phone. Castiel followed him awkwardly, their fingers interlinked. 

"We had an attack last night, me and Detective Inspector Lestrade over here aren't too sure what it's cause is, but ugh, we think you should take a look." She spoke, introducing a name Sam was unfamiliar with. 

"Yeah, sure. We can take a look. You think it wasn't just a bear or something then?" Sam asked, a small laugh cussed from Deans lips.

"I think you should take a look for yourself." Jody said firmly. "We'll wait for you." 

"Okay." Sam said, he hung up his phone quickly turning to Dean. "That was Jody. There's been an attack." 

"An attack?" Deans eyes shot open, nodding his head backward.

"Vampires." Castiels horizontally oval shaped eyes shifted from Dean to Sam.

"Yeah. I bet." Sam laughed, his chest rising as he sat at his computer.

"Jody wouldn't have asked us to come down if it hadn't have been unusual. We should go." Dean patted the table and un tightened the grasp on his beer. 

"Yeah. Let me shut my laptop off." Sam's finger danced across the control pad. Dean stood and grabbed his coat, wrapping it delicately around his shoulders. Sam pushed down his screen and stood, grabbing keys and the passes, one of which he threw to Dean. 

"You guys have to go?" Castiel sat quiet and awkward at the head of the table.

"Come with." Dean shortly blurted as he checked the date in the leather of his FBI pass.

Sam turned sharing an uncertain look. 

"Oh no. I would hate to be a nuisance." Castiel stood stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"We could use your help Cas, we don't know what to be cut out for." Dean grabbed Cas just above his left elbow, pulling him around to the door. Sam slid on his jacket doubtfully and walked behind the pair. The third wheel, for once. They reached the car, Dean walking round to his door, the two others hovered uneasily. 

"You gonna stand there all day or get in the damn car?" Dean said, a glint of laughter in his eyes. Castiel and Sam looked at each other scarcely, their eyes flickering from one another's to the ground below. 

"I'll sit in the back." Castiel tried a smile, dawdling in his trench coat to open the back door. Sam sighed, feeling awkward and defeated when he caught sight of the look on his brothers face. As much as Dean hated it, he was an open book. His emotions played along his face like a rock classic. Disappointment especially. 

"It's been a while." Dean attempted to cheer, smiling at both his brother and Castiel who sat in the back seat, an impish smile etched on his face. Sam nodded. "On the hunt again," He jumped with a grin, flickering on a playlist of old music and pulling off down the road in the twilight black impala.


	2. Follow Me To 221B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will arrive at the crime scene to uncover the trace from the case. Crossover commencing in 2...2...1 B!

"Is this it?" Dean choked as he forced the impala's hand break toward him fiercely. 

"Looks like it." Sam followed Dean's gaze out of the remarkably transparent window toward the moss green of the forest. Castiel looked up through sheer realisation from his tortoise shell patterned buttons and studied the ray of trees. 

"Castiel you could be right I mean, vampires usually like to strike in the Forrest. It's privacy." Sam complimented out of truth and a hint of guilt. 

"We will have to see what they say. The CSI team are the only ones able to tell how long the body has been stale." Castiel spoke, doubting himself yet being resourceful. 

Dean opened his door, signalling the other two to exit the vehicle. They stood eyeing the spread out crowds and the flashing lights of transporting importance. 

Dean reached in his pocket for his pass, sudden realisation hit him. "Dammit Cas, I forgot to bring you a pass." His cheeks flushed. 

"It's fine. I can make my own way there. Meet you at the corpse." Cas spoke casually and with the flash of gushing feathers he was gone, leaving behind a gust of wind, blowing Sam's hair out of proportion.

"At least he warned us this time." Dean turned beginning to walk to the yellow warning tape. Sam followed.

"Jody." Dean ducked under the tape and held it up for Sam. 

Jody turned from Lestrade to face them. "Good, you came." She sighed through relief and handed a crumpled form to Sam. 

"What's going on?" Sam asked stuffing his hands and the form into the pockets of his worn jacket after reading it.

"That's the thing boys. We don't know." The man spoke up eyeing between the boys. He looked to Jody. "We were hoping you might know something." The three of them watched him carefully, until Jody realised he was to them a complete stranger. 

"This is my partner, well, my work partner." She choked on her words, her cheeks blushing. "Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. He's on an internship over here from England." She beamed, pushing the man forward. 

"I understand you deal with-"

"Anything out of the ordinary." Sam nodded, smiling at the new man who looked evidently nervous. It was enough he was hard to understand with his thick accent. 

"I've seen some crimes in my time, been on the plod in London for years. But, I've never seen anything like this." He motioned to the corpse that lay fixed on the paper, so pale and cold looking. Silver and red draped across the lifeless being. 

"If we could take a look that would be great." Dean smiled using his whole face.

Lestrade gestured the brothers over to the beginning of the green after identifying themselves to gullible security guards and pushing past the crowd of detectives. 

"Alright, I'll let you go to do your...thing...I'll be over over there." Lestrade pointed to a group of suited men and began to walk. 

Dean lunged up the hill of grass and uneven twigs gesturing Sam over to follow him. Castiel stood, towered over the corpse staring down at it as if it was unworthy. He scowled with his nose and squinted his eyes oddly as his eyes raked the lifeless body. Dean tracked toward him fastly before placing a hand on the quivering shoulder. 

"Cas? You okay?" He followed where Cas was looking at the ground, a small puddle of silvery liquid pooled behind the right ear of the body. 

"Vampires." Castiel looked up, his nostrils flaring in disgust.

"Cas, it can't be vampires, the crime commenced at 11:40 this morning. It's unlikely a vampire would survive that sunlight." Sam spoke smartly as he pulled the paper out of his pocket and flaunted it around.

Castiel was just about to speak when Dean squatted down and tilted the body's head. He studied the blemish underneath the ear where the mysterious liquid was. 

"Cas, what's this?" Dean asked Cas about everything, he was smart after all but Dean just wanted to hear him talk, he was fascinating.

"Angel blood." Castiel stared down at Deans hands as they brushed the neck of the corpse. 

"Angel blood?" Sam crossed his arms befouled.

"Angel blood is used as a healing process, if consumed by a vampire they become tolerant to day light." Castiels eyes scanned the surrounding trees for more evidence.

Dean looked up smirking. "Is this what your blood looks like?" 

Castiel smiled back. "Yes Dean."

Dean flushed through an impressed look. "Son of a bitch." He lightly whispered up to Cas before looking at the body. 

Castiel flushed back shyly but his insides burned with power. 

Sam's eyes widened at the flirtatious gestures but shook himself out politely.

"Boys. I think we have a trace." Jody walked up to them, interrupting hesitantly. Sam exhaled with relief. "Castiel? When did you get here?" She asked, her brow furrowed. 

"I...thought I could be of some help..." He bumbled, looking to the floor. Dean cleared his throat, grabbing Cas' hand. 

"He's with us." He gave her a short smile. "What are your traces?" He asked, licking his lips. Jody's eyes were wide as she shook her head in an attempt to regain her thoughts. 

"Um, well...we found traces on the body-" 

"221B?" Castiel asked, looking at Jody assuringly. 

"Yes. An apartment above a bakers, on the high street in downtown Ohio." 

"Not far from here then?" Sam asked. "Vampires are usually more careful." 

"Yes. They are." Castiel nodded, pursing his lips in thought. 

"Do you want to take this one?" Jody asked, looking primarily at Dean who was studying the worrisome looks on his partners faces. 

"Yeah sure. We can take it." He nodded, taking the sheet from Jody which held the address. 

"If you need backup just call me. But I'm sure you-" 

"Hey, look. We're two experienced hunters with an angel on our side...I think we'll be okay." Dean raised his eyebrows cockily. 

"We'll call if we need you." Sam said, pushing past his brother. "You get in touch if anything more happens, vampire attacks don't usually happen once." Sam smiled reassuringly. Patting Jody's shoulder before he started to walk down the hill. Castiel and Dean followed shortly after.


	3. Vampire's Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like a bit of John Watson and rather canon Johnlock?

They pulled up outside of a rather dingy looking bakery on the high street. Above it was a flat, the curtains were blacked out and the windows dirty. Exactly what they had expected. 

"You got a stake?" Dean asked, him and his brother both getting out of the car. 

"Yeah, in the trunk." Sam replied, trying to dodge Castiels abrupt door opening. Dean eyed him before he could say anything. The three of them crowded around the back of the car, attempting to disguise the imminently, life sentence inducing weapons that were hidden in the back. 

"You take the gun, I'll take the stake and you, you have your grace." Dean murmured, passing the silver plated handgun to Sam and raising a slight eyebrow at Castiel. He blushed in return, shoving his hands in his trench coat pockets. 

"Do you think any vampires are in there?" Sam asked, looking up at the blackened windows. 

"Maybe? Or maybe there'll be someone with information." Castiel said, looking up at Sam with wide eyes. With that they moved closer to the alley beside the bakery, sliding down casually. 

"Stay close." Dean whispered, momentarily grabbing Castiels hand as he walked between him and his brother. Sam led the way up the fire escape stairs until they were at a door. They stopped dead, anticipating their next actions. Sam gave Dean a quick look, one he had seen so many times before. It meant 'goodbye' in every way possible. But they'd never say it aloud. Dean nodded and with that Sam barged the door open with his foot, the three men ran in without hesitation. Splitting up as they paced the floors of the apartment. It was dark, the atmosphere packed with orbs of dust. 

"Who's there!?" They heard a foreign voice shout, exchanging glares they paced forwards into what could be called a living room if only light was let in and the floor wasn't caked with papers and rubbish. 

"Don't hurt us and we won't hurt you." Sam said, putting his gun up to point at the rather stout man before them. He was sporting a thick jumper for it being the height of summer. His face drained of colour when he saw the stake in Deans hands. 

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" The man asked, his hands beside his ears, his eyes wide with fright. 

"We traced a vamp back to this place." Dean started, stepping forward carefully. "This world ain't no place for vamps." He gave a smarmy smile to the man who's forehead was coated with perspiration. Dean glanced to the corner of the old fashioned flat, catching his attention on whips and ropes which gave him rancid thoughts.

"I, I don't know what you mean." He trembled, stepping backwards into a bookcase and wincing. 

"Then you won't mind if we search your apartment then." Sam said with a sharp smile, gunning towards the kitchen. 

"Don't go in there!" The fiend yelled, collapsing into the wooden shelves. But it was too late, Sam seized open the glass doors and low and behold; right in front of him was a blood bank. Test tubes, bottles, cylinders, wires, drips, bags. Everything, the room almost glowing red with the amount of it. 

"So, you either have a serious addiction, to strawberry jam. Or you're helping a vampire which is it?" Dean asked, hugging the stake to his chest. The man swallowed. 

"I'm not telling you anything." He mumbled, standing up straight defiantly. 

"We can make you." Castiel said gruffly, Dean tried to stop a smile engulfing his face. Suddenly, the man fled towards the door in an attempt to leave the apartment. Maybe he would have succeeded if he hadn't ran face first into Sam's fist. 

"Good one." Dean said, an appreciative nod motioned towards his brother. Sam curled up his lips with pride. Picking up the man he had just knocked the consciousness out of and strapping him to an old, wooden chair. Whilst waiting for him to wake up they pondered around the kitchen, looking at all the blood filled receptacles. 

"Do you think he's taking care of a whole pack of vampires?" Sam asked, looking in the cupboards which held even more packs of blood. 

"It's possible. There is a lot of blood here." Castiel said, edging away from the wires and standing by the door. "If it is just a single vampire, he will be very strong." 

"Hey. Look in here, blood pops." Dean said with a short laugh, his head halfway in the freezer. Sam and Castiel exchanged looks of hilarity before they were distracted by groaning from the next room. 

"What, w-what?!" The man in the chair was shouting, he struggled in the ropes that were attached to his wrists, writhing beneath them. 

"What's your name?!" Sam asked, shouting towards the man. He didn't answer, instead he glared at them, his eyebrows heavy and his breathing broken. 

"Tell us, and we won't have to hurt you." Dean said, tilting his chin back as he spoke. The man rolled his eyes, looking sorry with regret more than anything as he had to give away untold secrets. 

"John. John Watson." He struggled, his breath trembling. 

"How many vamps are you feeding John?" Sam asked, holding his breath as he uttered his name. 

"None." John insisted shakily. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"So you are just a jam maker then?" John didn't answer, instead he bowed his head to the floor. 

"We have to know, you have to tell us." Sam asked, hardening his stance. 

"I can't. I swore on my life!" John pleaded, his eyes watering. 

"You're already risking your life doing the dirt for a vampire! How did you even get all of this blood anyway?" Sam protested, crossing his arms. 

"I'm...I'm a doctor." He bowed his head in shame, sulking to his lap. 

"Oh my..." Dean ran his free hand through his hair, the other loosely grasped around the stake. 

"I know. I know I'm not proud of it...but, he's my...friend...friend might be a slight understatement." 

"More than a friend?! Sammy am I hearing this right?!" Dean yelled, eyeing the man before him. 

"You've chosen the wrong allies if your best buddy or lover is a vampire John." Sam said through gritted teeth. 

"He's not like the others." John trembled, his eyes wide with plea. 

"That's what they all say...about everyone." Castiel regarded, his eyes staring straight ahead as Dean looked to him. 

"What's his name? And where is he?" Dean turned abruptly, glaring at John. 

"I can't-"

"Tell us otherwise, we will make you tell us." Castiel growled, his brows deepened. 

"I can't, I have to protect him." John deadpanned, attempting to sit up straight but all he said lay heavy on his heart. 

"Yeah well, sorry to interrupt your budding romance with another species but we need to protect the human race." Sam said, seemingly forgetting a majority of his past and who else was in the room. He winced at his own words, blinking rapidly. 

"I can't." John frowned. 

"It's important." Castiel said, trying not to be affected by Sam's words. 

"Wouldn't you do that? If it was your friend? Wouldn't you protect them?!" John screamed, the Dean glanced at Sam who was glaring intensely at the floor. Castiels eyes were fixed on Dean. 

"We won't hurt him. Just tell us where he is." Dean spoke seriously, his voice softer now. John hung his head for a moment, before reaching up and taking in a cool breath. 

"Let me go and I'll show you." John said. "I'll show you where he usually goes...when he's...occupied." After proposing that this would possibly be the best idea, Castiel untied John from the chair. He stood up shakily, moving towards a desk that was flooded with papers. His hands were bloodless and joisting as he searched for a map. 

"Where exactly are we looking here?" Dean asked, moving in to stand next to John. He could practically feel the fear radiating from him. 

"Whenever he comes here, straight after he goes to one of three places. They're...his hideouts, sort of speak. Where no people go, so he can, be alone." John stumbled, pointing at a map. 

"Which one is he most likely to go to? Which does he mention the most?" Sam asked, looking at the points John had stamped. 

"The theatre, the abandoned one...He likes it there...its dark and, he likes the music." John spoke with so much fragility, which Dean did not forgive. To him he sounded half crazy. 

"Does he have a name?" Castiel asked, looking at John who's pupils were so small he almost had white eyes. 

"Sherlock." John whispered carefully, as though it hurt to reveal him to the world. 

"Jesus, people still call their kids shit like that?" Dean stifled a laugh, turning to Castiel who's eyebrows were raised. "Well...you didn't exactly-" 

"Thank you John." Sam interrupted the two before they could start. "Sorry for-"

"Don't kill my friend. Please? And don't tell him I told you, he won't look at me the same way again. He won't let our...relationship be intimate...as intimate...ever." John pleaded, his eyes pooling shamefully. Sam bit his lip, looking to the floor. 

"We'll try," Sam reassured him, pressing a hand against his shoulder. 

"That is if he doesn't kill us first." Dean muttered, Sam shot him a warning glare. John bit his lip nervously before he nodded. 

"Be careful." He said quietly, rubbing at his wrists. Sam nodded, the three of them left through the fire escape door. Jumping down the ladders carefully and pacing towards the car from the alley. 

"So, the theatre?" Castiel murmured, walking a step behind the brothers. Dean casually slowed to wait for him, brushing his fingers against his. 

"Apparently." Sam sighed, climbing into the passenger seat and the gun on the floor. Dean and Cas exchanged looks as they separated to get in the car. 

"Let's go get the phantom of the opera." Dean sniggered, turning on the radio which blasted out Iron Maiden and moving from his space on the side walk.


	4. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! New chapter bc Friday is a good day.

They made their way into the dusty arena, it was reminiscent almost of the apartment they had only previously visited. Shadows made their own shadows as even the light was dark in the room. Dust engulfed their lungs as the heavy smell of worn velvet seats and wood caressed their senses. 

"I wonder how long this place has been here?" Dean said aloud. His voice echoed throughout the empty chairs, he shone his flashlight to the ceiling. Revealing some of what he could make out to be broken tapestry in the sky, clouds and angels floated above them. 

"Very old." Castiel pronounced, walking himself near the back of the room. He caught a glimpse of a dark figure, thinking it to only be a shadow of the night. Suddenly he realised it was more than that, it engulfed a whole wall in it's size, sucking in and shifting quickly as it glided in a sinisterly, animated way towards his friend. 

"Sam! Watch out!" Castiel screamed as a dark figure engulfed Sam from behind. Two strict arms formed like a python around his neck, pulling him into a lurid blackness. Sam struggled, kicking and screaming as the black clad figure had him in his hold. 

"Get off him you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, aiming to shoot him but missing by an inch. Suddenly the figure felt an unfamiliar force working against him. He was plunged back into the darkness. Struck against the wall with an immense force. 

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean ran over, kneeling by his brother who was crouched on the floor, collecting his edged nerves. 

"Yeah, was that him?!" He asked, panic lining his voice. He turned frantically, searching for where Castiel had pinned him. 

"I got him." Cas said profoundly, glaring at the man he had fixed on the wall not far from them. Dean stood up, his eyes narrowing at the sharp man in front of them. His coal hair contrasted thoroughly with his ghostly white skin, a red glaze printed his eyes each time he blinked. A new breed of vampire. His fangs were ever prominent. 

"Sherlock?" Dean asked strongly, shifting as Sam came to stand by him. The vampire smiled, his sharp teeth glaring from his mouth. 

"Lucky guess?" Sherlock asked, tilting his head to look at the three men. 

"Never." Dean smirked angrily, his heart raging after the beast had attacked Sam. 

"Who are you? Why are you here?" He spoke in the same accent as John, yet his voice was much deeper, a new octave which neither of them had heard. 

"Let's not pretend this is high school please?" Dean stared, his hands moving as he became defensive. "We're here because we're going to kill you." He said, receiving a spear like laugh in return from Sherlock. 

"Good luck." He beamed, the red in his eyes intensifying. Sam swallowed heavily, pushing his hair behind his ears. "How did you find me?" 

"You kidding? You stink vamps. We followed your scent." Dean jested, raising an eyebrow. Sherlock proved unamused, matching his stare. 

"We found your friend." Sam murmured shakily. Sherlocks eyes widened, every cold beat of his frozen heart slowing to a death defying stop. 

"John?" he asked frantically, struggling under Castiels hold. "Would you remove yourself from me? I haven't experienced any roughness like this since...well...John." He smirked. 

"I think that was his name." Dean said nonchalantly. "Can't really remember, he was pretty shook up after we were done with him." Dean grinned cleverly. Sherlock growled, writhing where he was settled. 

"If you've hurt him-"

"What you going to do vamps? Bite me?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. sherlock lifted his chin with triumph, a smile played at his lips.

"Id rather bite your brother...or your...angel." Sherlock declared, watching Deans face fall with his words. "That would be interesting." He let his syllables linger. 

"We have you now. Your little killing spree is over." Sam said, moving defensively in front of his brother. 

"Killing spree?" Sherlocks dark brows settled deep into a frown. "I haven't killed a soul." He played innocently, his voice as sinister as ever. Dean and Sam looked at each other in confusion. It wasn't as if there were no other vampires in Ohio. But with the traces it seemed definite. 

"I think he's telling the truth." Castiel said, his eyes on Sherlocks. The dark man smiled from away across the room. 

"Always good to have an angel on your side." He taunted, a smirk simpering at his lips. Dean sucked in his anger, exhaling it slowly. 

"Do you know who could have done this?" Sam asked, watching Sherlocks darting eyes. 

"Yes. Oh, I know exactly who is behind this." He flaunted, trying to break again from Castiels hold. 

"Who?" Sam asked, pleaded almost. Sherlock let out a callous laugh, it was tainted with the very darkness he seemed to hold in his soul too. 

"Let me go. And I'll tell you." He tried, that sickly smile still playing at his pastel lips. Dean shook his head in refusal. 

"No. No way. You tell us or we'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Now, you may be on the side of the angels Dean, but don't think for one second that I can't see through that." Sherlock simpered, his head tilting again as though he had the upper hand. Deans annoyance was growing as he felt sherlock gain the upper hand again and again. 

"We can trust him." Castiel said, his eyes looking almost hypnotised by the vampire before him. Deans face sunk, his whole body felt heavy as he watched the man he loved almost fall for the tricks of an evil species. "It's okay. He isn't the one we are looking for." Castiel noted, giving Dean a reassuring look. 

"How do you know?" Sam asked, his brow furrowing. 

"I can tell...he isn't bad...and I don't trace angel blood. There was too much on the corpse for me not to trace it." 

"Angel blood?" sherlock asked, his mouth open with anticipation of the mans words. 

"Yes. Silver-"

"I know." 

"What about it vamps? Bet you've had your fill." Dean probed, shuffling in wait. 

"I'd never hurt an angel." Sherlock spoke defensively, blinking his red eyes at a rapid pace. "I know who would though. He might be who you're looking for." 

"You know the vampire who committed the crime?" Sam asked, hope glinting in his sunflower eyes. 

"I don't know him. I know of him." Sherlock corrected him sternly, looking him down even from where he stood. 

"But...you could help us find him?" Sam shrugged, his hair flopping to his face. 

"Help?! from a vampire Sam, did you get a blow to the head when he attacked you-" 

"If he can help us, it's worth the risk Dean. Don't say we haven't taken risks before." He spoke at his brother, who's face was fixed in a permanent scowl. Dean turned to his side, Castiel was entranced by sherlock. 

"Cas?" He asked, his eyes hopeful that his love wouldn't be so open about the situation. 

"I agree with Sam on this one. We can trust him." Castiel beamed, staring at the new being before him. 

"My god." Dean sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

"What if I don't want to come with you?" sherlock raised an eyebrow. "You have in fact had me pinned against this wall since the moment you arrived. Why should I come with you? What's in it for me?" He groaned deeply, staring at the men before him. 

"We can keep you fed, looked after. And when we are done with you, you can go back to your friend." Sam said earnestly. 

"Feed me?...." He asked in reply, eyeing Sam carefully. 

"We have our ways." Sam bargained. A smile spread across Sherlocks face, his fangs piercing through to his bottom lip. 

"Deal." He smirked, directly at Dean. Castiel immediately dropped his hold on the black clad man. Who fixed himself up after being freed. He inhaled with mercy. Striding towards his new acquaintances. 

"If you go back on this. If you, hurt any one of us. We'll keep you locked up I swear." Dean warned, eyeing the man who towered above him. 

"I'll try my best to behave." Sherlock gleamed, staring into the green eyes of the man he had just met. 

Team free will made their way out of the bolthole with a gruesome extra addition. 

Dean swung open a car door for sherlock. "In." 

Castiel flashed around quicker than ever and tightened some handcuffs. around the vampire's transparent wrists.

Sherlock looked from the silver chains to castiel. "Oh god. Really?" 

Dean smiled at sherlock, catching his attention before gesturing him back to the vehicle. 

Castiel was about to turn away when a familiar grip almost cut out the circulation in his upper arm. 

"Hey uhm..are those your handcuffs?" Dean sounded astonishingly nervous. 

Castiel smiled, wide enough to blind Dean with his smile. "Yeah." He turned away leaving Dean hanging. 

Castiel sat down in the back seat of the impala next to sherlock, following his silent rules. He kept his eyes on sherlock but kept his mind on Dean, it wasn't easy for them being this way, together but not together. Unable to express their feelings with one another or anyone else. Castiel's mind races with rancid thoughts of them being torn apart and how he wouldn't cope. Little did he know, Sherlock was listening, every single little detail filled the vampires head with romantic and deadly gestures. The soon to be prisoner was aware of Dean's smiling expression and his curling lips that every time they raised you could been the tension strangling itself. Sherlock had had enough and began to giggle carelessly in his place. 

"You wanna cut it out?" Dean ordered from the drivers seat, now squirming unconsciously. 

"I apologise." Sherlock said between chuckles.

Sam was looking between the vampire and Dean, his face riddled with sympathy. He knew what Cas and Dean were going through but he didn't know. It was uncomfortable for him too knowing that his brother wasn't open about his relationship with the angel. 

"Sherlock." Cas sounded stern.

"What did you expect? I'm a vampire. We mock others. It's what we do."


	5. Sentimentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, Friday is a good day.

"So, get vamps fed then we can start trying to find a trace." Dean said, they paced down the steps one after the other. 

"Cas you-" Sam started, suddenly realising that there was only three of them stood in the room. "Where did he go?!" 

"Well he was right here a minute ago!" Dean shouted back, pacing through the bunker. They split up, the three men treading the floors in search for their new ally. Instead, they were only greeted by the scream of a familiar friend from the next room. 

"Kevin." Sam insisted, his eyes glowing wide with fear. They sprinted to find Sherlock with Kevin pinned to the back wall of his bedroom. Struggling against the weight and hold of the black clad enemy. 

"Let go of him!" Dean shouted, Sherlock barely turned. But a smile pierced his face. 

"When you said you were going to feed me..." sherlock beamed, Kevin trembled beneath him, his eyes full of fear. 

"They didn't mean me, Jesus get off!" he struggled. Sherlock let out a cackle, holding him harder. 

"Well you can be my starter." He grinned, edging closer to his neck. Kevin pressed his eyes closed with a wince, preparing silent and haphazard goodbyes in his mind. Until he felt the feverish lease and the man was off him. He collapsed against the wall as Sherlock flew into the one opposite with a thud. 

"Was there any need?" Sherlock growled, his brows sinking down. Dean rolled his eyes studying Castiel as he focused on keeping the man pinned against the wall. 

"You were gonna kill our friend!" Sam shouted, pacing across the room with a pair of handcuffs. 

"Oh it was a joke!" Sherlock protested, struggling against the wall. His pale skin reflecting almost off the grey walls. "Is that really necessary?!" Sherlock groaned as he felt the tight metal slip around his wrists. 

"We had a deal. If we could trust you, you could roam but apparently we can't." Castiel said, letting his grip on him loosen. Sherlock exhaled thankfully, his frozen pulse regaining speed. 

"Sorry, master." Sherlock taunted in an uneasy voice. Dean growled by Castiels side, clutching his arm protectively. 

"Sammy put him in the back room and get him some blood would ya," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. Sam pulled the vampire vigorously from the wall and shoved him along the corridor. 

"Gentle, gentle. People might get the wrong impression." Sherlock grinned, being pushed down the slight hallway. Sam rolled his eyes with anger, forcing the man in front of him into the back room of the cellar. 

"I didn't want to do this." Sam said, handcuffing Sherlock to a chair, the room was dark and scribbled with runes. 

"Is this where all of your guests sleep?" Sherlock asked, looking around the room. Sam sighed, moving to get some 'food' for the culprit. 

"Will you be doing much sleeping?" Sam asked, an eyebrow raised at Sherlock as he passed him the bag of blood. Sherlock used his free hand to dissect the plastic. 

"Tonnes." He jested, his mouth already tainted with the red liquid. Sam winced, as blood trailed down his mouth. Hot, beads rolling down his throat as he felt himself growing stronger. 

"Sammy, everything okay?" Dean said, pacing into the room. He hesitated on seeing a rather satisfied looking Sherlock, blood tracing his pointed lips. He gave a short and heavily sarcastic smile before approaching Sherlock. 

"Pull anything like that again and we can kill you." Dean warned, he was making dead on eye contact with the supposed beast when he felt a strange tug on his mind. His eyes becoming blurred he struggled with his balance. 

"Dean?" Sam fled to his brothers side, catching his arm. "What are you doing?!" He yelled, his brothers eyes entranced by the vampires. 

"Just...reading." Sherlock vowed with a wink, studying Dean as he fell from his hold. "I was under the impression that us three were quite similar for a while." Sherlock started, eyeing up the brothers. 

"Nothing, nothing at all about us is similar." Dean protested, holding his breath. 

"Are you sure?" Sherlock raised his brows, he shuffled higher in his chair, his back arched against the wooden frame. "We both lost our parents under unfortunate circumstances...left stranded with nothing to bide our hunger but revenge." 

"This isn't revenge." Sam warned, his chin high in the air with defiance. 

"Hunting on our own, until we found someone to help subside the pain?" Sherlock went on, a spear like smile caressing his lips. "You hate it with every fibre of your being but we are the same." 

"This guy is growing on me more and more by the second, I'm out." And with a halfhearted smile, Sam raced out of the dark imprisonment.

Dean didn't get a chance to answer, instead he was stranded with the vamp. His head turned to Sherlock to proceed the interrogation to find the blood sucker staring at him intently.

"You gotta cut that out or we are going to have serious problems." Dean snapped.

Sherlock chuckled and pulled in his chin through mockery.

"What now?" Dean raised his eyebrows and shuffled to fold his arms.

"Oh, nothing." Sherlock chuckled again, this time on the verge of hysterics.

"What!?" This time Dean shouted, aggravation seeping through his blood.

Sherlock's chuckles eventually died down and he cleared his throat before starting up again.

Dean lunged forward, pressing a sharp blade to the pale skin stretched over Sherlock's neck. "Tell me." 

Sherlocks eyes followed the threatening arm down and formed a mischievous smile. "Well, well, well. I never thought this time would come, eventually." He sighed and rolled his head back.

Dean reached out grabbing sherlocks skull through his thick curls and holding his head in place. "What do you mean!?" He really stretched his vocal cords.

"You, finally fighting your own battles." Sherlocks brow twitched.

"What do you mean vamps, I always fight my own battles." 

"Getting your little boy toy to do all of your dirty work and I'm sure that's not the only dirty work he does for you." A minor grin painted itself along sherlocks jaw.

"Don't you dare talk about me and cas that way." Dean growled.

"You certainly wear a mask don't you Dean. On the inside you're etching to just drag that blade down my skin aren't you? Desperate to kill." 

"No, not at all, you don't get me ok? You don't get to do the torturing today ok vamps, it's my turn now." 

"There we go, vengeance, great isn't it?" Sherlock scrunched up his face.

"No. No and no. Let me just lay down some ground rules for you here, see? I'm in charge and you're gonna listen to me. Number one, you shut up, just don't talk. Number two, you don't attack anyone here. Three, you don't say anything about me and cas infront of sammy." He removed both of his hands from the Vampire.

"Sammy?! Not as similar as I thought we were." 

"Oh cut it out." Dean hissed.

"Sentimentally is sickening, Winchester." Sherlock taught. "You don't get to share it with your Castiel much do you? With him being an angel and all." 

"Ok, look vamps, you wanna know something, me and cas aren't anything, so do yourself a favour and shut up about it yeah?" Dean stepped sideways a bit for a change of scenery.   
"Oh no, I wouldn't have said that if I were you." Sherlock was leaning his head to the side, his face ridden with an expression of pity.  
Dean turned, cas stood in the door way, his wings a fluttering mess behind him. The winchester flashed him a look, as if to apologise for the words he used as a shield.  
Castiel nodded in response, although he wasn't quite fully understanding of the harsh words which bled from his boyfriends mouth, he tried anyway.


	6. Play Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We thought as it's halloween let's spice it up a bit ;)   
> FRIDAY IS A SPOOKY DAY! Happy Halloween.

"Ooh Sherrinford where are you?" Moriarty called as he prowled in the shadow underneath a old, crumbling bridge of a run down castle. 

"You couldn't have chosen anywhere else Moriarty?" Sherrinford's voice was low and bored.

"Oh, do you not like it here, thought you might like the ageing. Gratifying isn't it. Knowing we will never have to suffer like this old place." Moriarty's smile was bitter sweet.

Sherrinford supported his body with his shoulder against the bricks, the moon bearing wind at his turned back. Moriarty stepped forward and started to straighten the scarf which wrapped neatly around Sherrinford's tensing neck.

"Don't be so insecure Ford. It's only me. One of your kind." Moriarty dipped his head under to watch Sherringfords flickering eyes. He stepped back, allowing Sherrinford some finalising space. "You are very different to your brother. Who would have thought? Sherrinford holmes. Ahh. Has a ring to it doesn't?" He laughed a smile.

"Moriarty. We shouldn't be discussing such matters in a place like this." Sherrinford sighed.

"Oh godddd. I'm not going to help you if you maintain this, sucker." Moriarty moaned twisting on his heel.

"It's not help I need Moriarty-" 

"Do you have to say my name in every sentence sucker? You make it sound boring and I can assure you that's not the case." Moriarty leant against the opposing wall. 

"It's a compromise that is needed, do you not know the reason why you're interested in me?" Sherrinford edged off the bricks, keeping a glum look.

"Oh trust me I do. And by the time I'm finished with you Ford, you are going to know why I am interested." Moriarty tucked his neck further into his body, arching his forehead in Sherrinford's direction. 

"I'm aware you are using me for my brother Moriarty." His eyes strained in the corner of their sockets at Moriarty.

"No no no no no no no no no, sucker, you don't understand." His words dragged as he jumped, smashing his heels into the floor in a tantrum. "You Sherrinford Holmes are in the exact same boat as I am, yet I'm the captain and you're the sailor. Both as important as eachother. Opposing roles."

"Yet one role is serenaded with responsibility." Sherrinford whined.

"If you don't want to do this then that is fine. I'll cope by myself, find your brother, use him until I drain every last drop of his empowering blood and erase him from the earth...Quite a twist on our original plan, right sucker?" Moriarty's witty implications forced Sherrinford to surrender peacefully.

"You won't kill my brother Moriarty." Sherrinford bit accusingly. Moriarty flew toward him, unmeasurable speed.

"Oh I will. Who's going to be there to stop me? The brother Sherlock never knew he had? And it will be too late for the news to sink in by the time he departs and you'll be there, regretting this very moment." Moriarty took a step back from his towering. "Tough decision sucker? You either join forces with a psychotic vampire or you watch your brother die a slow and painful death. What do you choose? If I knew you Sherrinford Holmes, you'd surrender for your family. Right? You'd do anything to have him safe." Moriarty smirked to himself.

"You grant me my brothers life and I give nothing in return? I'm beginning to doubt your role as the Captain, Moriarty." He stopped when Moriarty edged toward him, bringing his finger up to lift his delicate chin.

"Oh Sherrinford. It isn't you I want. It's your brother. Who doesn't want your brother? I mean. He's hot stuff sucker." He pulled back.

"Moriarty." Sherrinford bit as his eyes flashed a ray of colours. 

"Oooo. Someone's getting enthusiastic, you finally said my name as it should be said." Moriarty's eyes widened in response. 

"Stop with the teasing. Tell me what you want." 

"I want you to be my little blood thirsty guinea pig. We can track your brother easily that way. We find him. Make him one of us, you go play happy families with your brother and I get a part of him that I desire." Moriarty paced the floors whilst he felt Sherrinford's eyes burn through him. "Those eyes of yours are pretty powerful I could use those too."

Sherrinford edged off the wall, steadily pacing toward him. "I don't get you moriarty, you try and try to convince me put when all else fails what will you do? If this plan doesn't work, if you can't get him on your own? What will you do?" Sherrinford stopped as soon as he felt a pinch of discomfort as he was getting closer and closer to moriarty. "Keep killing the innocent until he shows himself? That's not what he is going to do, he isn't capable of being walked all over."

"I want you to play dead, we can find him together if you do so sucker." Moriarty smiled at Sherrinford's empty threats.

"What do you mean play dead? I'm already quite the part." Sherrinford stepped back releasing whatever tension there was.

"If you play dead for a case, we might just be able to get the information needed." Moriarty smiled as he watched Sherrinford sigh and return to the wall. He swore he felt the wall tear away as his relaxing touch.

"Moriarty...okay. I accept. As long as you don't hurt my brother." Sherrinford gave in.

"That's my boy. Now. Here." Moriarty pulled a small flask of silver liquid mixed with a red substance and placed in in Sherrinford's moon lit hands.

"Drink this tomorrow before you go." Moriarty stepped back and proceeded to walk back under the shadowed bridge. "See you soon sucker." He turned back to face the Holmes. "And try not to break everything you touch." He gestured at the wall behind him.

Sherrinford stumbled forward revealing a crumbling wall, he gasped unusually. 

Moriarty smiled."Don't be so shocked sucker. What did you expect?" He turned to walk away again. "And happy halloween Sherrinford, it's our time to shine."


	7. Angel Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of destiel in this chapter hmm, Friday is a good day ;)

"Damn it. Now, I'd never ask for help from a vamp but, I think we need you." Dean confirmed, walking into the prison like room they had Sherlock trapped in.  
"The word 'need' is chosen wisely." Sherlock said, looking down, his hands still cuffed to each arm of the chair. His eyes flickered a blazing red. Dean inhaled sharply, gaining a look of sympathy from Castiel.  
"Look, we do need you...its for a case." Sam said, albeit regretfully. Sherlocks mouth speared into a a smirk, revealing little of his pointed fangs.  
"But you don't trust me?" Sherlock played his innocence, staring at Dean as he spoke, he finally cracked under the pressure.  
"Of course we don't-"  
"We are trying to." Sam interrupted, staring his brother down with his brow furrowed. Castiel looked on gravely, the two brothers seemed to be at war.  
"Why lie to him, of course we don't trust you, hell. Your kind kill, at least we are careful about." Dean shouted, Castiel placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, which was met by Deans finger tips.  
Sherlock grunted a laugh. Eyeing all of them. Sam bit the inside of his mouth, his patience had been tested thoroughly. "You kill when you need to. I kill when I have to. There is nearly no difference between our kind." He insisted.  
"Sherlock, we are asking for your help there are more lives at stake. This isn't a competition." Cas stepped forward, standing now by Sam. "We can learn to trust you, over time. Likewise with us."  
"Learn to trust me? You should know that this whole time, I have been able to leave this seat, unchain myself from you all, get out. Live. Yet I have stayed. I'll leave you to your own deductions about where my trust lies." Sherlock snapped. All three men were shocked by this revelation. He knew exactly what they were thinking. "Don't worry Dean, your taste in magazine doesn't appeal to me..."  
"If you could leave...why didn't you go?" Castiel asked, his voice lined with angst.  
"I could ask each of you the same," Sherlock smiled imply, Dean was growling under his breath as Sam moved forward, a unsettled look lined his face. "I will help you, gladly. Anything to unbound me from these chains." Sherlock rattled his wrists with a mischievous smile.  
"You do it." Dean said, throwing the keys for the handcuff at Sam. He caught them defiantly. Shooting a glare for his brother as he left the room. Castiel nodded, before following obediently.  
"Try not to cause trouble, hey? We can let you go as soon as you help us. It'll be over soon." Sam conferred, pushing his hair back behind his ears.  
"You seem to think otherwise." Sherlock stated, staring Sam right in the eyes, the shock of red before he blinked made Sam uneasy. He averted his stare to the floor.  
"Just-"  
"We are feeding you, we are keeping you all cosy up in our home. At least be grateful huh Vamps?" Dean interrupted, standing in the doorway. His face was flushed and his lips puckered. Sam noted that look every time his and Castiel 'disappeared' together. Sherlock smiled, almost emaciated, porcelain skin pushing up into cheekbones. His teeth barred.  
"Ever so grateful," Sherlock grinned, Dean nodded in return. A small smirk playing at his lips. "But these ropes." His smile fell, but started to rise again at his thoughts. "Actually, it's fine, brings back satisfying memories, speaking of John. Where is he?"  
Dean shuddered. "You'll get your boy toy back soon."  
***  
Sherrinford made his way to the forest, he travelled on foot as a result of his angel blood consumption. Making sure it was a quiet but accessible spot he lay, body stretched out, already as pale and lifeless as he needed to be and waited. Waited to be found in the depths of his orders.  
***  
Dean stepped out of the vehicle first opening the door for Cas. Castiels eyes flickered awkwardly at Dean thankfully as he heaved out Sherlock by his wrist as the vampire stubbornly refused to move, but failed.  
"Don't be so rough angel boy." Sherlock rubbed his wrist as a smirk danced across his lips quickly.  
The group reached the tape one by one they ducked under the yellow warning and strutted to their destination. Dean tapped Lestrade on his suited shoulder lightly.  
"Winchester. Good to see you. Sorry it's late, another attack, we thought it was best to call you out straight away." Lestrade pointed toward the same trees that guarded the previous attack. "Go up whenever your ready." His eyes crinkled as he smiled.  
Sam and Dean began to walk toward the Forrest, expecting the others to follow. Just as Sherlock was about to walk Castiel whisked infront of him and blocked the direction.   
"I know your kind. You can get away quickly from any situation. Trust me. I can do exactly the same. Wherever you go, I go." He scowled and took footsteps toward the green.   
They huddled around the corpse, not speaking. Partial awkwardness partial confusion.  
"Son of a bitch vamps can't leave traces." Deans hands met his own hips.  
"Angel blood is a cure." Castiels fingers twitched as he spoke unexpectedly.  
"Aah yes. Let's play guess the perpetrator." Sherlocks hands clapped together shedding deafening sarcasm. "Team free will vote vampire, I vote hunter."   
His mockery was met with three glances of disgrace.   
"What goes around comes back around." Sherlocks eyes moved to the body. Sudden realisation masked his skull reflexing him to reach his hand out to form a stopping gesture. His slender legs crept toward the head of the body, Sherrinford's disguised body, and looked down at the open mouthed, wide eyed expression. A hint of guilt and fear stabbed through Sherrinford's insides but the earlier celestial mixture consumption releived him of this. Sherlock towered over Sherrinford before slowly crouching down at his head and prodding at the pulse point behind the remain's ear, coating his finger in the shimmering fluid. His eyes flickered at the solid hands draped across the grass and then drove his ever changing eyes up Cas' trench coat and to his brutal expression.   
'Or an angel.' Sherlock nodded his head to the side as he shared a idiotic grin.   
'His kind don't kill the innocent.' Dean stated clearly as he stepped half of his body in front of Cas, filling the angel with a serenade of butterflies. Sam looked up at the formation, his face unaware of its appearance as he scanned his brain.  
'And how do you know the victim was innocent?' His eyes squinted at Deans powerful but vulnerable stare.   
'Well...he has no records..no records at all.' Deans eyes sprinted across the grass and twigs, looking at nothing inparticular.  
Sherlock took a sharp breath in which startled Sam and disturbed his thinking, but then a wide smile was applied on the vamps lower face. He bounced up onto his feet an spun around on his heel as his hand clasped together in celebration.   
"Brilliant!" Sherlock ran his tongue against his thirsty bottom lip.  
"What is it?" Sam looked up through his shabby hair.  
"Clever..very clever.." Sherlock paced across the plants deep in thought.   
"You are failing to make yourself clear Sherlock." Castiel stepped forward, letting Dean feel the hitching breath on his neck.   
"I have made my self very clear." Sherlock stopped and used his fingers to prop his nose up. He stopped and turned to face the angel. "You. You. Your blood."  
"Yes." Cas' replies were short.  
"Very very clever indeed." Sherlocks mind raced.  
"How do you think this happened? You seem to be the expert." Sam stepped forward, his eyebrows raised.  
"Angel blood is used to heal. Used to walk in daylight. No records. Great. This is brilliant." Sherlock replied slowly creeping around the body.   
"What's so god damn brilliant you son of a bitch?" Dean spoke up suddenly irritated.  
"This obviously isn't a real corpse, haven't you already considered that? Your boyfriend is certainly clever enough." A sharp smile widened sherlocks face before disappearing aggravatingly. His words made Sherrinford shiver.  
Dean felt Cas shift behind him, he moved away yet he still felt awfully close. Sams eyes were obviously burning through him, the stare was strong Dean was surprised he couldn't see the colour of Cas' trench coat through him.  
"That's it. Done. Let's go." Sherlock began to walk through two tree trunks before he was interrupted.  
"We can't leave. Not yet. This isn't enough." Cas stepped so he was standing parallel to Dean.  
Sherlock sighed before resting his lean figure against a tree.  
Sam took out a magnifying plate and held it up to the patch on Sherrinford's neck. He studied the silver covered blemish and stood up with a puzzled look.   
"I can't get my head around this. The bodies are in the same sprawled position and have the angel blood covering the wound." Sam rubbed his skull through his thick mane.  
"What wound?" Sherlock asked, dragging his words knowingly.  
"Be quiet ayy vamp?" Dean looked up nodding from his new kneeling position.  
"Can't we go back to the bunker now...?" Sherlock whined in return.  
"What so fun about the bunker? You're just going to be tied up again." Dean teased.  
"It's nice, dark. You look after me better than I can look after myself." Sherlock spilled truthfully.  
Sherlock shrugged and began to move his eyes between the older hunter and the angel, his face started to change indecisively as if he could feel something.  
Cas' eyes didn't move from the ground near his feet and the pointed toe of his shoe played around with a twig. He was thinking about being human, all the good he did, being Jimmy Novak had changed him, experienced all he couldn't as an angel. He knew how Dean would feel in certain scenarios but he wouldn't really know, he had felt it all before but never again.   
Sherlocks expression became bitter but softened as Dean granted him a return home.  
Dean pushed away the shelves to the back room whilst Sam help sherlock in place by his pale, vain encrusted wrists.  
Sherlock sat down on his chair easily this time, not trying to shrug the ropes off whilst the brothers fiercely attached him to the wood. Dean and Sam stood eyeing Sherlock, reassuring themselves there were no hostage flaws.   
Sherlock began to wince. "Oh you couldn't loosen the ropes?" His shoulders started to roll.   
"No. Nice try." Sam tormented.  
"Oh but I've been such a good boy." Sherlock smiled painfully through his moans.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other before exiting the room.  
"Ahh. Dean." Sherlock called.  
Dean sighed and let himself back in. "What."   
Sherlocks eyes followed the elder brother as he stepped back into the trap. "You want to be careful about that angel. You don't want to lose him...and trust me you're fully capable of doing so."  
"What do you mean lose him?" Dean folded his arms, suddenly interested.   
Sherlock pulled his chin in and chuckled. "He's something special."  
"Well of damn course he is. The guys a damn angel of the Lord."   
"Defensive." Sherlock squinted. "Interesting...He is important, to me for different reasons but to you...he's like a whole other world. He doesn't know you see it Dean."   
"And how the hell do you know this, vamp?" Dean shook his head and spat.  
"Aah. That's classified. You want to hold on to him, especially him thinking about being human...and all."   
"Thinking about being human?" His eyebrows dropped.  
"Oh. I shouldn't have said that...oh well..." Sherlock tried to hold back his smiles.  
"Aaahh. Bite me Sherlock." Dean headed for the desired exit until he realised his choice of words. "Don't take that literally of course." Dean smiled and shut the 'make-do' doors.  
He sauntered into the hall way where he would meet his bedroom. Cas stood, his hands in the top draw of the bureau, his fingers scraping the edge of multiple blades in such a graceful way.  
"Cas?" Dean lightly knocked on the door but Cas didn't seem to notice. His mind seemed to walk through human life, remembering what it was like to feel, to taste, to love.  
"Buddy, I thought I'd interrupted something?" Dean edged in quietly, he didn't know why, it was his room after all.  
Castiel disappointedly switched to reality and turned to meet Dean's remarkably worried gaze but he turned away and sat on the bed.   
"I was talking to vamps before, he said you wanna be human." His expression sarcastically exciting.  
Castiel looked down squinting. "Dean. Please."   
"No Cas. No way. I can't let you do this, I can't lose you again. Not like that." Dean shook is head in a still lovingly way.   
"I didn't mean to Dean. I was just thinking-" Cas stuttered.   
"No Cas. No. No thinking. No more." Dean interrupted.  
"What if I was, what if I could make it happen?" Cas suddenly lifted his head to turn to Dean.   
"Then this." He pointed between the two gesturing their relationship. "Will not happen."  
"Dean!? How can you say that?" Cas was appalled but his voice met its naturally gravelly tone.  
"Can't you be grateful, how know you won't feel the same if your human. I'll not only lose you but you will use all feeling for me." Dean picked up a pile of clothes from the floor.  
"But being human would mean everything to me Dean." Castiel almost pleaded as if he needed permission.   
"Oh Cas what's the damn point?" Dean lost it and began to rapidly throw the clothes across the bed.  
"What's the point? You're asking me what the point is?" Castiel placed his hands to his chest as if insulted.  
"Yeah Cas. Go on. What is the point?" Dean stopped in his hectic tracks and approached Cas.  
"It's hard to know, especially with us having to tiptoe around Sam every five minutes. Huh? Is that why there isn't a point?" Cas stepped forward too, nicely slotting into Dean's stance.   
"I don't want my brother to turn his back on me the same way your brother did." Dean shouted, now intensifying the argument.   
Castiel looked down, hurt. Extremely hurt for an angel. "Yeah. Maybe I interrupted something too." He began to walk out of the room.  
"I didn't mean it Cas." Dean grabbed the angelic arm.  
"Oh, thank you." Castiel breathed bitterly, finally using sarcasm as you should.   
"What's this about Sammy?" Dean arched his brow. "Why does it bother you."  
"You know I was thinking the same thing." Castiel jolted away from Dean's tight grip and began to storm away.  
"No." Dean grabbed Cas by the arm and dragged him back into the room, for once being stronger. He gathered a pillow and a blanket and flew into the living room to sleep, leaving Cas alone to sleep in his room.   
Castiel crawled into bed trying to erase his memory of the heated dispute however his mind couldn't seem to erase the picture of Dean's face dropping as he found out he wanted to be human, he would never lose feelings for Dean. Never.


End file.
